Dami
by A Whitter
Summary: Dami. Así es como Dick llama a Damian, es su forma de decirle que lo quiere, que es especial para él. No es un "te quiero" corriente. Es un "te quiero" personalizado.


**Dami**

 **Disclaimer** : Batman pertenece a DC, y yo utilizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : Posible OOC

No salió como yo esperaba, debo confesar. Intenté hacerlo de forma que no traspasara la barrera del amor fraternal… lo traspasó. Pese a ello, me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también.

Disfruten.

* * *

Damian sabía que Dick lo quería. Lo quería mucho más que a sus otros dos hermanos y por su puesto lo quería más que a todas las chicas con las que alguna vez se había revolcado; porque lo suyo era un cariño diferente. Era un cariño de verdad.

Lo sabía por su mirada. Porque esa mirada azul cielo, tan limpia y pura no podía ocultarle nada. Por su sonrisa, desenfadada y ligera. Por sus caricias, de las que siempre se alejaba como si fueran de fuego… pero, sobre todo, lo sabía por su voz. Ese tono cariñoso, cargado de sentimientos y paciencia con el que el mayor lo llamaba diciéndole: _Dami_ , era suficiente para saber que Dick lo quería. Incluso para intuir que lo amaba.

Desde el momento en el que Daminan conoció a Dick, en aquella sucia calle de Gotham, en la que se molieron a golpes hasta que el mayor pudo someterlo; el menor de los Wayne lo supo. Richard no era un sujeto corriente. Había pasado por demasiado y, sin embargo, en el interior de sus ojos no existía esa malicia que había en Todd, ni la oscuridad que había en Bruce, ni ese toque de locura y perversión que había en Drake y mucho menos había esa sed de sangre que había en él mismo. Dick estaba limpio.

Era imposible, se repetía constantemente Damian. Richard tenía que ser un excelente actor, porque ningún ave con un plumaje tan blanco, puede atravesar un pantano tan largo y oscuro y salir sin una mancha en su plumaje.

Pero sí que podía. Por lo menos Dick si podía y se lo había demostrado una y otra vez, cada vez que luchaban hombro a hombro y él mantenía su juramento de no matar a nadie, aún a costa de su vida; y después, cuando las batallas sangrientas se acababan, cuando todo estaba tranquilo, sonreía desenfadado, como si el arcoíris fuera a salir con sólo desearlo.

El hijo del murciélago frunció el ceño. Odiaba que Dick fuera así y se había esforzado todo lo que había podido para apartarlo de él, pero no había podido. Sonrió con mofa. Estaba seguro de que en esa familia todos, a excepción de Pennyworth, se habían esforzado por alejar al primer Robín, pero nadie lo había logrado.

O eso es lo que todos creían.

Algo pasó dentro de Dick después de que tomara el manto de Batman, cuando éste fuese raptado por Thalía. Damian lo sintió y le pesó. Pero después con su propia muerte y posteriormente con su vuelta a la vida, el hijo del murciélago se dio cuenta de qué la tan lejano podía ser en realidad Nightwing.

El héroe de Blüdheaven ahora se limitaba a ir a la mansión Wayne por cuestiones de trabajo y se limitaba a llamarlo _"Robín_ ", con un tono tan lejano y vacío que nada tenía que ver con el suave y tibio tono que alguna vez había usado Dick para decir su nombre.

Damian intentó indagar en qué había pasado mientras él había estado muerto que hubiera hecho cambiar a así al mayor. ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar? Ahora no podía ver sus ojos claramente tras el antifaz y no sabía si la pureza de sus ojos se mantenía intacta; lo único que sabía es que las sonrisas relucientes hacia su persona se habían acabado y los cálidos: _Dami_ , habían sido remplazados por secos: _Robín,_ que eran escupidos más por obligación que por nada.

 _—_ _¿Qué hizo cambiar a Nightwing? ¿Qué pasó después de que yo morí?_ —preguntaba incesantemente el menor.

— _Tú moriste. Eso fue suficiente para que nada más tuviera sentido para mí._ —respondía secamente Batman cada vez y se daba vuelta dando por zanjado el tema; obligando que entonces el menor tuviera que recurrir a la fuente principal.

El problema con la fuente principal, llámese ésta: Richard Grayson, era que el personaje era tan esquivo como un gato intentando pasar desapercibido. Quizá Selina podría cederle el puesto, porque cuando Dick no quería ser percibido, nadie podía rastrearlo. Era un gato negro sobre el tejado en la noche, ocultándose en las sombras.

Damian tuvo que ingeniárselas y colarse al apartamento del mayor para poder hablar cara a cara; pero desde que el mayor entro a su recinto privado soltó un suspiro que denotaba que su presencia había sido descubierta.

El menor saltó de su escondite, alterado, como un perro dispuesto a la pelea, con los pelos erizados y enseñando los dientes. Richard volvió a suspirar y a diferencia del menor, él tomó una actitud relajada, rodeó la mesa, dejó sus cosas, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua.

—¿Por qué me ignoras? —preguntó Damian airado —¿Por qué me evitas?

—No te ignoro —susurró el mayor tras dar un largo trago de agua. —. Sólo estoy cansado. Y no te he evitado.

—Lo has estado haciendo desde que volví a la vida.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas —cortó el mayor —. ¿Por qué estás en mi apartamento? Si Bruce necesitaba algo podía haberme llamado.

Damian chirrió los dientes y caminó hasta quedar a un par de pasos del otro; y entonces, sin el antifaz de por medio lo vio. Aquello no era malicia, ni oscuridad, tampoco era perversión, locura o sed de sangre. Lo que Dick tenía en la mirada, antes tan limpia y clara, era dolor, era tristeza y era su reflejo.

—¿Por qué ya no me llamas _Dami_?

Los ojos del mayor se cerraron y su cara giró como si le hubieran dado un suave golpe. Tragó duro. —Nunca te gustó que te llamara así —respondió —. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora?

—Porque ahora quiero que lo hagas, _Grayson._ Quiero que me llames _Dami_ , como solías hacerlo —bufó tomando la mano del otro y poniéndola sobre su propia cabeza —. Quiero que seas como eras antes. Antes de que yo muriera.

En esta ocasión quien sintió que el tacto quemaba fue Dick, se apartó y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos al sentirlos acuosos. —No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —explotó Damian.

—Porque así acaricié tu cabello un millón de veces mientras estabas en una caja —pronunció —, y así te llamé un millón más buscando que despertaras. Porque repitiendo ese nombre mi cordura casi se va al abismo como la de Bruce…

—¡Estúpido! —gritó Damian alterado —¡Estoy vivo! ¡Mírame! ¡Ya no tienes por qué estar triste! —siguió vociferando mientras sacaba su katana —¡Ahora o me dices _Dami_ y me das un maldito abrazo o voy a cortarte la cabeza, _Grayson_!

Una ligera sonrisa afloró en los labios de Dick por lo absurdo que sonaba aquello. Por lo absurdo que era escuchar al nieto de Ra's Al Ghul pedir un abrazo. Por lo absurdo que era él. Pero tenía tanto miedo. Quizá si se alejaba, había pesado, si Damian moría una vez más no dolería tanto. No se quedaría tan vacío, como había quedado cuando vio al menor en aquella caja de madera.

Y es que después de todo Damian era su _Robín_ , su hermanito, su protegido… era su _Dami_.

Richard se acercó al menor y lo cobijó con sus brazos, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo. Estaba tibio. La última vez había estado mortalmente frío. Damian también lo sintió. Era escalofriante, era relajante, era acogedor. Era como estar en casa.

Damian soltó la katana y se acurrucó contra el pecho del mayor, hundiendo la nariz en el pecho del otro y aspirando su aroma y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado y de lo confortable que era.

Dick acarició el cabello del menor y besó su negro y rebelde cabello. —Bienvenido, _Dami_.

—Estoy en casa, _Grayson_.

 _Dami_ era como Dick le decía al menor que lo quería, que lo adoraba. Y _Grayson_ era como Damian contestaba a ese aprecio y demostraba el propio.

A veces hay amores tan grandes que tienen sus propias palabras y sus propios nombres.

* * *

Gracias por leer~

No olviden dejar un review. o.


End file.
